


Wanna go to drama club with me?

by twoheartsx



Series: Fic's for Strokabel's art [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I’ve wrote a lot of angst the last few days, M/M, This is just a cute fluffy fic, also strokabel inspires me, so here is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Shorter Wong has a crush on Eiji. Eiji is oblivious.





	Wanna go to drama club with me?

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this fic is better than the cheesy ass title xD. Inspired by the amazing strokabel’s art. I’ve made so many fics for him I should make a collection xD 
> 
> Here’s the art: https://strokabel.tumblr.com/post/178817847903/how-about-yes-thank-you-ω-still

Eiji drew in a deep breath and started running. Once he was close enough to his goal he stuck his pole in the ground and flew through the air. For him it was effortless. Flying like that came natural. To anyone watching, and at the moment there wasn’t many, it looked amazing. Eiji landed on the mat with a soft thud. He stood up and looked over to see Shorter Wong watching him. Eiji smiled and waved at him. He was one of the cooler kids in school. Everyone wanted to date Shorter, he was popular with the guys and girls. Eiji was a bit embarrassed that Shorter had watched him do that jump. It was a bit sloppy. 

“You did great.” Shorter called out, walking closer to Eiji. Shorter’s tie was undone and Eiji had to fight the urge to stare. The Japanese boy blushed at Shorter’s words and scratched the back of his neck. 

“I’ve done better. That jump was a bit messy.” Eiji explained. Shorter shook his head and smiled. Eiji found it so cute how Shorter’s fluffy Mohawk shook when he shook his head. 

“Well, if that ain’t your best I’d love to see what actually is.” Shorter was really impressed. He’d actually had a crush on Eiji for awhile. He remembered seeing him in the hallway walking next to the drama king, he’d earned that name because he literally was huge in the drama club, Yut-Lung. Shorter was surprised someone like Yut-Lung was friends with Eiji, or vise versa. Eiji was sweet and down to earth. Yut-Lung was dramatic and a bit of a bitch. 

“If you come this Saturday it’s finals. You’ll certainly see my best then.” Eiji grinned. He walked over, grabbing up his bag. 

“Where you off to now?” Shorter asked. He really wanted to spend more time with Eiji. 

“Drama club. I’m gonna take some pictures for the yearbook.” Eiji said as he placed his bag on his shoulder. Shorter had also seen a few of Eiji’s shots. He was amazing at taking photos. “Would you like to go with?” 

“Sure. I’ve never been.” Shorter replied, smiling. This was his chance to spend time with Eiji and get to know him better.

“Great! I think they’re getting ready to perform wicked. My best friend got the role of the wicked witch.” Eiji informed Shorter as they walked. Shorter decided to just let Eiji talk and follow him. He really liked the sound of his voice.


End file.
